landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Always There
"Always There" is a song from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. It is the second song sung in the film, and is sung by Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie, on their first night alone on the island, as they are in the midst of trying to get of the island and find their families, whom they are thinking about. Description In the movie, The Mysterious Island, when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike are on the island, and the land path from the mainland, across the sea (called "Big Water" in the The Land Before Time universe) has been washed away by an earthquake (known to the characters as an "earthshake"), they spend the night trying unsuccessfully to sleep. After a while, they give up, and begin to miss their families, during which Ducky sings about how her mother would comfort her if she was scared at night, while Cera sings about how her father would give her reassurance when she was afraid of the storms. Finally, Littlefoot sings about how his mother told him she would never leave him, no matter what state she was in. Littlefoot then looks out at a star in the sky which twinkles at him; it can be presumed that this is his mother, watching over him. As the song ends, the children finally go to sleep, reassured that wherever their parents are, they are watching over them. Lyrics Ducky When the sun went down And everyone was sleeping If I heard a sound Like things around me creeping She would wrap her tail around me And tell me "Don't be scared" And I knew that I was safe because She's always there Cera When the storms would come And things would seem so bad And I'd wanna cry Almost I'd listen to my dad He promised that the rain would pass The day would soon be fair And I never was afraid because He's always there Together Always there Someone you can count on To comfort you Always there Like a green, green valley You can come home to Littlefoot I remember now Like it was yesterday She would hold me close And then I'd hear her say "You know I'll never leave you... You can find me everywhere In the morning light, the evening star I'm always there" Together Always there Someone you can count on To comfort you Always there Like a green, green valley You can come home to Littlefoot Always there Track listings Releases of The Mysterious Island: *December 9, 1997 (VHS and laserdisc) *December 1, 1998 (VHS and laserdisc, the last laserdisc release - Universal Family Features) *December 4, 2001 (VHS) *April 1, 2003 (DVD) *December 2, 2003 (VHS and DVD - 4 Movie Dino Pack (Volume 2) and 9 Movie Dino Pack) *February 1, 2005 (DVD - 2 Great Movies Featuring Chomper) Reception This song has been well received by both fans and critics as a stand-out song of the series, marking the first reference of Littlefoot's mother since the original film (and one of only three to date). External links * Video clip of the song sequence at YouTube.com Category:Songs Category:Songs by Anndi MacAfee Category:Songs by Aria Curzon